


Baila

by Senorialeternit



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senorialeternit/pseuds/Senorialeternit
Summary: Georgia tenía el peor verano de los últimos tiempos. Su clima caluroso y húmedo se elevó en el ambiente como una especie de capa incómoda y opresora.





	Baila

**Author's Note:**

> Solamente salió de mis pensamientos en plena madrugada.

Georgia tenía el peor verano de los últimos tiempos. Su clima caluroso y húmedo se elevó en el ambiente como una especie de capa incómoda y opresora.

Pero McCoy ya estaba acostumbrado a la sensación sofocante de su tierra natal y Spock tenía pleno conocimiento de que sus quejas eran superficiales. Estaba un cien por ciento seguro de que en cualquier momento el doctor compararía la región climática de Georgia con la aridez seca de Vulcano, como en otras ocasiones.

_"¿Vulcano? ¿Me estás jodiendo, Spock? Sudas como un maldito cerdo en medio de la parrilla"_

El doctor y su lenguaje florido. Tan acertado como tan vulgar. Muy McCoy.

Así que Spock solamente se encontraba en el porche, sentado en una especie de reposera, una reliquia familiar según Leonard, mientras observaba con asombro disimulado la danza de la lluvia de su esposo. Una de las tantas variables que suponía que existían.

Era evidente que Leonard esperaba con ansías la llegada de la lluvia.

Spock quería decirle que ese improvisado ritual de saltos y movimientos de cadera, provocativos por cierto, estaba destinado al fracaso.

Cero probabilidades.

Sin embargo, un viento fuerte comenzó a levantarse y su esposo bailó con más entusiasmo.

Las nubes se aproximaban y se juntaban para el puro deleite de Leonard.

Imposible. Lógicamente imposible.

Spock levantó su ceja al escuchar el sonido de los truenos.

"Fascinante", dijo después de unos minutos, contemplando las primeras gotas de agua cubriendo el rostro feliz de Leonard.

El doctor gritó con entusiasmo su victoria y Spock se vio envuelto en una leve sonrisa que levantó la comisura de su boca.

_Ashayam,_  susurró mentalmente Spock al ver como Leonard se dirigía a él con una sonrisa descarada, un guiño y un beso volador que sintió en sus labios.


End file.
